Bone fixation assemblies are used to promote healing of a bone fracture by reducing the fracture and then stabilizing the pieces of the fractured bone. To help reduce the fracture, a first member of a bone fixation assembly is engaged with a bone piece and used to manipulate the bone piece into a desired position. A second member of the bone fixation assembly is engaged with a second bone piece, as well as with the first member of the assembly, to hold the bone pieces in position while the fracture heals.